Guild
Introduction Guild is a social feature that allows players form a team and band together to complete certain events. Joining a guild can provide many advantages, such as access to rewards from daily guild quests and bi-weekly guild raid. Each guild also has its own Guild Chat that is exclusive to its members, allowing members to converse with each other more easily, be it to share tips and tricks or just casual conversation. To access the Guild feature, press the Guild Hall building in the garrison. The guild feature is unlocked at player level 4, after which players can either join an existing guild or create new guild. Setting Up a Guild Any player can make his own guild at a fee of 50,000 gold. When making a guild, the player will need to decide the guild emblem, guild name, a guild description, the location where most of the players are based, and a privacy setting. Guild Name The name of the guild. This will be what people mainly identify the guild with. This will be displayed below every member’s name in the Arena. Guild Emblem This will be displayed on every member’s Guild Hall. The emblem is made from a combination of a preset list of shapes and colors. Description ' A brief description of the guild. Players searching for a guild will see this before they apply. '''Location ' This refers to where the guild is mainly based; the country which most of the guild members are from. 'Privacy ' There are two possible privacy settings, public or private. '''Public guilds allow any player to join the guild freely and without approval from the Guild Master or Officers. Private guilds, on the other hand, require the applications to go through the Guild Master or Officers first. Overall, private guilds give the guild management team more control over the member in their guild, while public guilds require less maintenance. Guild Search To join an existing guild, select the “'Join Guild'” option. Players can then search for a guild, setting filters such as country, guild level and privacy setting. Once a satisfactory guild has been found, press apply. If the guild is public, the player will join the guild immediately. If the guild is private, the application will be sent to the guild and pending the approving of its guild master or officers. If they approve of the application, the player will be automatically added to the guild. Players can apply to more than one guild at once. Guild Level Guilds have a guild level, which ultimately determines the quality of its guild chest, its maximum number of members, and the quality of its guild passive perks through the Guild Skill Tree. Every Guild Level grants 1 skill point for the Guild Skill Tree. In order to gain guild levels, the guild needs to accumulate guild points (GP). GPs are earned when members complete their guild quests. For every guild level gained, the guild is rewarded with one guild skill point. Guild Skill Tree Each guild has its own Guild Skill Tree, which provides upgrades for the Guild and also passive perks for Guild members. Guild skill points are needed to unlock skills in the Guild Skill Tree. These skill points can only be obtained by leveling up the guild, with each Guild Level providing 1 skill point. Each skill point can only unlock one node in the Guild Skill Tree. Skills within each branch needs to be progressively unlocked, i.e. need to unlock the previous skill before the next one can be unlocked. Every guild skill unlocked provides a permanent passive perk to all existing members. The Guild Skill Tree can be reset at a fee of 50 gems. All skill points previously obtained will be returned upon resetting, and can be redistributed. There are three different branches in the guild skill tree: Guild, Conquest and World. *The Guild '''branch provides improvements to the maximum capacity of the guild, the GP obtained from guild quests and the quality of the guild chest. *The '''Conquest '''branch provides perks for the Conquest feature, which is yet to be released. *The last branch, '''World, provides extra gold and experience from Story Mode and also reduces weapon upgrade cost. Guild Members A list of the guild’s current members can be found in the Guild Hall. Open the Guild Hall and swipe until members page, then press “View”. 'Maximum Capacity' The member maximum capacity determines the maximum number of members a guild can have. The only way to increase this is through the guild skill tree. Member Type ' There are three different rankings for Guild members: Guild Master, Officer and Guild Member. Each Guild can only have one Guild Master, and the Guild Master can choose to elect members to become Officers to help with Guild administrative matters. The Guild Master and Officers reserve access to all administrative features such as kicking and accepting members. The table below summarizes the features available to each member type. Guild Management 'Announcement The Guild Master and Guild Officers can post guild announcements to communicate important notices. These notices will be seen by all Guild members when they open their guild hall. 'Requests to Join' The only way to add members into a guild is by accepting player applications; guilds cannot extend invitations to players. The applicant list can be found in the “Request” tab in the Guild Members window. 'Expelling and Promoting Members' Only the Guild Master and Officers have access to the expelling Guild Member function. To help keep track of members’ activity in the game, a last login time is written below each member’s name after the entering Edit Mode in the members page. The Guild Master also reserves exclusive access to the option to promote and demote members to and from the Officer rank. Note that Officers need to be demoted to Guild Member rank before they can be expelled from the guild. Guild Masters can also pass their mantle to an Officer in case they are going to be inactive. Guild Quests Members can complete up to four guild quests everyday to earn personal rewards and also GPs for the guild. The four guild quests and their rewards are summarized in the table below. Note that rewards and requirements for “Guild Contribution” and “Enemies of the guild” scales with player level. 'Guild Points Contribution' Completing each guild quest earns the guild some GP, which is needed for the guild to level up and learn more Guild Skills. Each player’s total lifetime GP contribution is tabulated in the Guild Members window, below the member’s name and guild rank. Note that this contribution will be reset if the member leaves and rejoins the guild. 'Guild Chest' A Guild Chest is rewarded when members complete all four of their Guild Quests. The quality of this Guild Chest can be improved by skills from the Guild branch in the Guild Skill Tree. Better quality Guild Chests grant better rewards. The table below summarizes the possible rewards from Guild chests of different quality. Each Guild Chest grants four randomly selected rewards from the pool of possible rewards.